Demigod Soul Reaper
by Greek Geek 55555
Summary: Takes place after BOO no spoilers. Well Nico has decided to leave the two camps behind for reasons unknown and ends up in a small town in Japan. He starts seeing more and more spirits and then one day he spots a boy with bright orange hair.
1. Chapter 1

Demigod Soul Reaper

By Ambersage Champlin

Intro:

Nico di Angelo decided that enough was enough he was moving completely away from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, and he was never going back. Japan seemed nice enough. He decided that Karakura Town was the perfect place. Since Nico was only seventeen he would have to go to Karakura High School. When he starts seeing spirits and people with Zanpakuto's (Yes he knows what they are, he isn't stupid) going around and killing big weird looking spirits and stamping regular spirits on the forehead with their Zanpakuto's Nico knows that this is no ordinary place. Plus the fact that only he seems able to see the people with the Zanpakuto's. Well at least Percy and Jason aren't here.

Chapter one: New places, new friends, and new recruits (Nico P.O.V.)

Finally I was free of Percy and Jason. I don't think I could've been there another second without completely freaking out. Percy was going to college with Annabeth in New Rome and I'm sure Jason and Piper will follow. I don't know why I went here, but I somehow picked up their Japanese. I was in a small town called Karakura Town. I would be attending the high school also named Karakura. I got my uniform the next day I arrived right before school. It was a white short sleeved button down with gray pants and a gray jacket to match. The shoes were a plain old brown. I guess it beat the bright orange T-shirts from camp Half-Blood. I got dressed and wondered what everyone at the camps were doing. Had they noticed I was gone? Were they looking for me? I shook my head probably not.

On my walk to school I was surprised to see so many spirits roaming around freely. At one point I thought I had seen an orange spiky haired boy with a Zanpakuto, yeah I know what they are, slicing through a monster with a skull looking thing for a head the size of Olympus. It must have had been my imagination, well that's what I thought until I saw the same orange spiky haired boy at school. He was in all of my classes, and I wanted to ask him but I knew better. It wasn't until lunch that he spoke to me.

"Hey you're that new kid right?" I nodded and hoped he hadn't seen me staring at him and trying to figure out what had went on this morning. "Want to eat lunch with us?" behind him I heard someone yell. The guy looked like sitting with me was the last thing he would ever want to do. "Oh, pay no attention to Keigo Asano he isn't that way once he gets to know you." I nodded and followed him to a spot where a group of guys and one girl were waiting.

"Hey Ichigo, who's the new kid?" The girl asked. She had short black hair and wasn't any taller than me. I brushed past her and got a weird vibe of death come off of her. I also felt the slight sensation I got when a spirit was near.

"Hey yeah I never got your name, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way. And Little Miss Sunshine is" he was cut off by the girl.

"Rukia Kuchiki," she said. I still felt that jolt of energy that I got from her. Rukia gave Ichigo a very stern look. A tall figure loomed over me and he seemed to take up the whole sun. I looked up to him and it was like trying to look Frank in the eye.

"I'm Yasatora Sado, but everyone calls me Chad." He held out a massive had and I shook it questionably. The last guy that was there was a tall, but not as tall as Chad, guy with black hair tucked behind an ear and he wore glasses. They reminded me of Jason and his new glasses he bought.

"My name is," He hesitated for a minute looking at me and a look of surprise crossed his face. He finally continued. "Uryū Ishida," he went back to his meal.

"Well I'm Nico di Angelo," I said looking at everyone. They nodded and muttered nice to meet yous. Halfway through lunch I had a weird feeling, one that I got when summoning a zombie or spirit. I wondered what could be happening.

P.O.V. Ichigo

Rukia told me that her soul reaper senses were jammed like the first time she had met me. I felt it too, but not as strong as she did. I noticed Uryū gave Nico a weird look. He must have felt it too, and Chad, did he feel it? I couldn't worry about that because a while after eating Rukia got an alert from the soul society about a hollow. I noticed Nico looked up and around. Had he sensed the hollow even before Rukia got her alert? I thought it must have had been a misunderstanding he didn't look like a soul reaper. I would have to see what color his spirit ribbon was just to make sure, but not here and not until that hollow was stopped.

Rukia and I excused ourselves from lunch and we began to follow the signal of the hollow. We had put Kon in my body to fool Keigo and Nico. It wasn't long until we found the hollow, and Nico was there trying to fight it.

"Can he see that hollow?" Rukia sounded confused. Then Nico turned and looked at us, straight at us. He could not only see the hollow but he could see Rukia and me as well. "Ichigo he's gonna get himself killed, help him." she snapped. The hollow didn't even seem to notice us, maybe he was locked on Nico's spirit energy. I decided that no matter what I needed to help Nico.

Nico's P.O.V.

I didn't know what it was but it was big, and evil. I've faced uglier and bigger before. I noticed Rukia and Ichigo show up. He was wearing that outfit again. I tried to keep my whole attention on the creature in front of me. I decided to call upon some of my friends. It's been awhile since I had to. Soon enough the ground broke and gray zombies popped up and bowed to me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ichigo was gaping at me, along with Rukia. The creature chomped my zombies' right up. I couldn't believe it.

"Mm." the creature said. "If you taste as good as your spirit friends then I picked the right soul." I felt my hands begin to shake, then followed my whole body. I was stuck in Tartarus again and facing my worst fears, I was a little kid again, hearing that my sister was gone. I expected the creature to have ripped my to pieces but something stopped it. I opened my eyes to see Ichigo standing in front of me, and with the huge creature's maw clamped onto his right shoulder.

"Get out of here Nico." He barked at me. I wasn't going to run or go, I was going to fight. I pulled Ichigo away and he growled at me. I looked down at his huge zanpakuto, and then glanced at my Stygian Iron sword at my side. "You really want to help me?" Ichigo said then coughed up some blood. I felt bad, this was all my fault I thought. I nodded once to him and he took out his zanpakuto and told me what had to be done.

"Wont that kill me though?" I figured being skewered by a zanpakuto would kill me, but Ichigo assured me it wouldn't. I had a few seconds of insane courage and took the end of his long blade. I let out a small yelp as it punctured my body and filled me up with energy I hadn't felt before. I looked down and saw that I was downing a black kimono, and where my sword used to be was now a long black zanpakuto. It didn't take me long to know that my stygian iron sword had been transformed with me. Rukia ran over and tended to Ichigo, I unsheathed my sword and decided that I would try again at killing this creature.

I was lucky the second time around. If I hadn't of had these extra powers I probably wouldn't have survived. I walked back over to Ichigo and Rukia. They both looked at me in awe. I nodded to them and walked back to the school.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. This new kid could see us and the hollow, and to make the matters weirder he was now a substitute soul reaper like me. Rukia couldn't believe it either, and I wanted answers about how he could see us, but Rukia had other things in mind.

The next day at school we walked over to Nico at lunch again and took him somewhere private to talk. "Nico, I need to know how you saw us." I said bluntly still not liking Rukia's plan.

"I've always been able to see ghosts and stuff, I'm a child of the Greek God Hades. He controls the Underworld and stuff." Nico said straight out as if he had said this many times before. "Now what was that creature that attacked yesterday?" Rukia took out her drawing pad. Oh great, I thought, more of her drawings. She drew the same picture that she showed me a long time ago, and was it just me or had her drawings gotten worse.

"You see?" Nico nodded and I could tell he was not going to laugh at her drawings, good move on his part. "Now, Rukia and I have a proposition for you." Nico nodded and sat on the ground he apparently knew that he was going to be there a while.

"Well, as I've explained Nico if you want to keep your soul reaper powers you will need to know how to control your powers." Nico agreed and listened intently. "Well you could train at the academy or there is Urahara Kisuke. He trained Ichigo and you wouldn't have to leave this town or miss school." Nico nodded again and stood up.

"Sign me up for this Urahara." I smiled and knew that Urahara was a good teacher for beginners. So was Yoruichi, but she was in the Soul Society at that moment.

"Good, he is always looking for new recruits," Rukia then walked away only leaving us. I looked at Nico and remembered how I felt when training, it was hard, and Nico didn't look like the kind of guy that could take that kind of training.

"I'll take you to his shop after school." Nico nodded again mumbled a thanks and left himself. Maybe he would be fine, he did have the same badass attitude as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Let the training begin (Nico's P.O.V.)

After school, like Ichigo said he would, took me to a small shop. Him and Rukia went in and told me to stay put. I don't know why I said yes to training with a stranger. I had never met Urahara and I was about to let him train me. I picked up a pebble and tossed it up. What was taking so long, I wondered? After about a few minutes I felt that weird vibe I felt yesterday, right before I shadow traveled to that hollow thing. I ran up the shop door and knocked vigorously. A man with a green and white striped hat opened the door and shoved his cane right through my chest. I felt as if I was leaving my body, and in fact I was. I was again downing that black kimono and my stygian iron sword was now a stygian iron zanpakuto yet again.

"What did you just do to me?" I yelled, and the hat guy just smiled and went back into the shop. I looked down and saw that my body was lying on the ground. I almost screamed, but I heard a strange noise and saw that a hollow was coming right for me.

I jumped and surprisingly landed on a roof of a house. I decided to lead the hollow away from the shop. I ran and with surprising speed soon came upon a clearing. Perfect, I could kill the hollow here with no one getting hurt. "Another soul reaper?" the hollow was huge and looked like a fat palm tree with a white mask. "I will enjoy killing you and eating your soul." It bellowed and rushed at me. I jumped up and sliced through its white mask with a single slash. Now I needed to head back to the shop and then I could get back into my body, somehow.

When I made my way back to the shop the guy with the hat was outside with Ichigo and Rukia. I was put back in my body and then came the introductions. Ichigo nodded to the guy with the hat, "that's Mr. Hat and clogs," Rukia elbowed him in the side. "Or his real name is Urahara Kisuke. The guy that will be training you." I nodded and told him my name. Urahara seemed to notice something no one else had yet.

"Do you always carry a sword?" I moved my jacket out of the way patted my stygian iron sword. I nodded and Urahara asked another question, "does it to transform when you do?" I nodded again and looked up to see Rukia and Ichigo looking at my sword, so I covered it up with my jacket.

"Does your sword have a name?" Ichigo asked. I didn't know it was supposed to, but I had to admit when I first was turning into a soul reaper, even just a few moments ago when I turned I heard a soft whisper. Deep down I could hear it, Shi no ibuki. I didn't even realize I had said it until I heard Ichigo mumble about how long it took him to know the name of his.

"Well Shi no ibuki sounds very appropriate and very intimidating for a zanpakuto." Urahara said clapping his hands. "Also means less training to do."

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that Nico just new his zanpakuto's name. I sat there and concentrated, I was going to see what color his spirit ribbon was. What I saw through me for a turn. Nico's ribbon was half red and half black. Half soul reaper and half what else? I looked at Rukia and whispered in her ear, "What does it mean if the spirit ribbon is half red and half black?" Rukia's eyes opened wide.

"What's the matter Rukia?" Urahara asked. I would have to ask him later, when Nico wasn't around. Rukia shook her head and motioned for Urahara to continue and dragged me outside.

"Are you sure his spirit ribbon was half red and half black?" I nodded and Rukia looked back at the shop. "I never thought it was possible," she said quietly. "But I guess I never thought someone could be as powerful as you." I nodded and looked back at the shop as well.

"Is he?" I asked. Rukia looked puzzled for a moment then she shook her head.

"I don't know, he might be?" That made me tense up, could Nico be as powerful as me?

Nico's P.O.V.

It was weird, I felt like I was intruding on something. "Did I do something wrong?" Urahara shrugged and stood up.

"It's hard to tell, but I'm sure it's nothing to do with you. Ichigo is probably just mad because you know your zanpakuto's name faster than he learned it." I pondered this and stood up also. "Now Nico it is time to train." He said and led me down a long ladder.

"Wow," I sighed. There was a whole underground cave like thing under the shop. Of course not as big as my father's domain in the underworld. "This is almost as big as my dad's," I whisper Urahara looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just get started Nico, then you will have time to marvel." I didn't have enough time to react when he shoved his cane into my chest again. I still wasn't used to the feeling of being pushed out of my body. Urahara smiles at me and draws his own sword out of the cane. I stare at it and draw mine. "Now call your zanpakuto," I look at him and he starts to attack me, so I decide to shadow travel away to catch my breath. "W-w-where did you go? That couldn't have been a flash step." Flash step? I wonder, what was that? I slinked into the shadows and looked at my zanpakuto. What had Urahara said? Call it?

I slid my hand over the blade, "Shi no ibuki" I whisper and I can feel the blade grow, twist and contort. I look down at it and the grip was now the bones of a human arm, complete with a hand at the bottom. The blade was now shining like the night sky, it had expanded and looked as if a million swords were locked inside. When I swung the zanpakuto seemed to take the darkness with it and shoot it at nothing. "Cool," I whispered not wanting Urahara to find me. "Training is going to get a little more interesting." I smiled to myself and emerged from my hiding place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Things get interesting or maybe complicated (Urahara's P.O.V.)

He just seemed to disappear out of thin air. I looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. I've never seen a soul reaper do that, but it looked like a flash step. I continued to look around for him, but I couldn't see him. Soon I saw him emerge from a shadow. "How in the world?" I gasped. I looked at his zanpakuto that was now in its Shikia form. Just looking at it would make a hollow run away in fear.

"Surprise," Nico said as he approached slowly, Nico seemed to be aware that his zanpakuto's power had increased, but could he control it?

"Okay for your first test, know my hat off my head," I noticed Ichigo and Rukia were back and Ichigo rolled his eyes, and clearly not amused. Nico sneered and swung his zanpakuto in my direction. I didn't notice anything at first then I noticed a black blast of spirit energy rushed beside me. The kid had missed, but could he do it again?

"I missed," Nico sighed and swung his zanpakuto again, this time barely missing me as I jump to a nearby rock. "Damn it, stand still!" Nico was apparently annoyed with him missing. Makes me think that Ichigo and he have something in common. I decided to bring out Benihime, so that Nico and I would be on equal playing ground.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

Rukia and I just watched as Urahara and Nico battled it out. I've been where Nico is and it isn't fun. I know firsthand that Urahara can beat the living crap outta anybody if he felt like it. Nico seemed to be holding his own, but I couldn't help but wonder what Rukia knew about him. I couldn't help but wonder what other half he was.

"Get back here!" Urahara yelled after Nico disappeared. I looked over at Rukia and I saw her eyes wide with surprise. Urahara ran over to where Nico was and looked around. "Where did you go?" he swung his zanpakuto at the ground. I was wondering where Nico had went myself. He just seemed to have disappeared to nowhere. I looked around and it seemed Nico was gone.

"Like a flash step?" I asked Rukia. She shook her head and still had a surprised look on her face. "Then what could it have been?" I looked around one more time and started to get more and more confused. Then Nico appeared far from where he was before. He struck the ground with his zanpakuto and Urahara, Rukia, and I stared as a bunch of undead creatures crawled out of the ground.

"How did he do that?" Rukia whispered. I looked around at the creatures and I noticed they were just spirits not hollows. "They don't look like they could hurt anyone." She said. I nodded and I noticed that Nico was yelling commands at them. It wasn't long before they formed ranks and advanced on Urahara.

Nico's P.O.V.

I was surprised not to feel the wariness that usually followed summoning a bunch of undead people. I looked over at Urahara and noticed that he seemed to be surprised. Ichigo and Rukia also looked surprised. Good, if they were surprised it means I might get that guys hat off. My undead army advances and I disappear again into the darkness. I maneuver from shadow to shadow getting closer to Urahara. It looked like he didn't even notice I had disappeared again. I rushed him from behind and with a hefty swing of my zanpakuto I knock Urahara's hat off and it lands at the feet of my halted army.

"Good job, now you can rest again." I say and my army leaves. I look at Urahara and he smiled at me and clapped slowly. "What?" I snap not feeling patient with this guy.

Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia, and I head back up to Urahara's shop. "Now Nico. I would very much like to know how you did all those tricks. I am quite confused." Ichigo and Rukia nodded. I smiled and began explaining my story to them.

"Well for starters I am a child of Hades," Rukia nodded, I feel like she had a hunch that I wasn't quite normal. "And well that's my powers shadow travel, and raising and talking to the dead."

''A very unique trait for a soul reaper to poses." Urahara said studying my zanpakuto. "So it was not a flash step you had used, it was this shadow traveling?" I nodded and Urahara set my zanpakuto back down.

"Did you really come from America?" Ichigo asked eyeing my zanpakuto, he looked a little on edge.

"Yeah, well I was originally born in Italy, me and my sister Bianca," I say trying to choke back the tears and memories her name brought. "Bianca died a couple years ago, and my mother has been dead for a while, I can't even remember her all that well," I slump down and feel a hand rest on my shoulder. When I look up Ichigo is sitting next to me with a look, not that of sympathy but of understanding. Had he lost his mother also? I wasn't about to ask.

"Don't worry Nico," Ichigo said quietly. "A lot of bad shit happens but getting through it might be even shittier." I looked over at Rukia and Urahara and saw them nod in agreement. To me what he just said made me think of the camp director Mr. D back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Any more stupid tests?" I ask looking at Urahara. He shook his head and stood up.

"No, but I do look forward to seeing if you can keep up with Ichigo." Ichigo laughed and also got up.

"Yeah, sure Mr. Hat and Clogs." Ichigo said sarcastically. Urahara then dismissed himself and soon Rukia, Ichigo, and I were walking down the empty streets.

"You have a place to stay Nico." I wanted to lie and say I did, but the truth was that the last couple of days I had been sleeping in an abandoned warehouse. Rukia seemed to know my answer at that point. "I'm sure Ichigo's dad will let you stay for a while." Ichigo looked at Rukia as if to ask 'why did you just sign me up for this?'

"Not its fine," I try but Ichigo lets out a sigh and continues to walk down the street.

"Are you coming?" Ichigo turned and asked me. I nodded and followed in silence.


End file.
